Cameos
In most games, Humongous Entertainment placed many cameos relating to games from other series they made. Some of these cameos are obvious while others are more difficult to spot. Cameos include clickpoints, video clips, references, and other easter eggs. Here is a list of these cameos. From Junior Adventure Games: ''Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise: *In the area on the tree house, there is a telescope. Sometimes when Fatty Bear looks through the telescope, he will see Putt-Putt on the moon. *Sometimes clicking the picture on the door to Kayla's bedroom will reveal a drawing of Putt-Putt. ''Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon: *In the Cosmic Dust Diner, there is an arcade game known as Bear Stormin' featuring Fatty Bear. ''Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds: *Sometimes at the beginning of the game, Freddi will meet a fish who looks and sounds very similar to Putt-Putt named Jason (and Putt-Putt was voiced by a person named Jason at the time). *In the end credits, sometimes clicking a bubble will change it to Putt-Putt. Popping it will make him honk his horn. ''Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo *At Baldini's shop, Freddi Fish will appear when the gumball machine is clicked. *Buzzy speaks on the radio of making a field trip in the Cartown Zoo. *The second frame of the Cartown Zoo billboard advertises Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds. *There is two more frames on the billboard featuring Fatty Bear. One refers to "Skinny Bear" from the Pep-Ercizer. Another features Fatty Bear ripping into a bag of Humongous Chips. *Another frame advertises Buzzy's Junior Field Trips. *During the "Welcome to the Zoo" song, Freddi Fish will appear to perform a flip. *Also during the song, it shows Humongous Entertainment merchandise showing Putt-Putt, Fatty Bear, and Freddi Fish together on a t-shirt. *In the main Grasslands area, clicking on a lake will cause Poseidon to emerge. Sometimes, he will pull Freddi Fish out of his mouth and toss her into the water. *In a hockey game against the polar bear, sometimes the announcer will call to Fatty Bear. *In the rapids when Putt-Putt is sucked into the whirlpool, Freddi and Luther appears to help Putt-Putt back to the water surface. *Sometimes when Putt-Putt looks in the telescope at the top of the waterfall, he will see Freddi talking to Sam the pelican. *In the credits, there is a page where Fatty Bear is trying to hide from Outback Al. ''Pajama Sam in "No Need to Hide When it's Dark Outside": *In Pajama Sam's bedroom, sometimes the picture above the closet shows Freddi Fish and Luther. *On the first screen for the Land of Darkness, there is a baseball cap in the left corner. Clicking it will briefly make it say "Putt-Putt" (with his signature horn honk), "Pajama Sam" (Playing part of one of the "Land of Darkness" songs), or "Freddi Fish" (Playing part of Freddi Fish 2's intro theme). In addition it also shows "Humongous Entertainment" (With a group of people singing, "It's Humongous!"). *At the entrance to Darkness' Room, there is a figure of Putt-Putt on the shelf. When clicked, Pep appears and barks. ''Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse: *At the chalkboard in the school, one of the stamps is Putt-Putt. *In the school's locker room, sometimes Putt-Putt will appear when the locker below the safety scissors is clicked on. *In the same locker room, a lunchbox with Pajama Sam's face emerges from the locker on the right when clicked on. *In the room right before the pipe room containing the cork within the school basement, sometimes an animation of Pajama Sam whipping his flashlight appears when the picture frame is clicked. *In the area with the fish hook, clicking the large rock on the left sometimes reveals a television screen showing Putt-Putt driving along the road. He honks his horn and Pep barks. *In the movie theater, a video clip advertising SPY Fox can be viewed. *At the end, one of the stolen toys is a Fatty Bear plushie. ''SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal": *On the deck party, a remix of the theme from Pajama Sam's bedroom is played as a waltz. Also, it is sometimes played in Greek Cantina after trading a sheet of waltz music for the tango music during the Car Chase path. *One of the attacks of Cock-A-Doodle Fu is known as the Pajama Slam. It shows Hong Kong Doodle posed in a haughty position with his arms crossed. ''Putt-Putt Travels Through Time: *In Putt-Putt's garage, clicking on the mirror on the left shows SPY Fox and Freddi and Luther. *Clicking the grass the cow is eating shows Buzzy appearing and saying, "Cow". *In the Tire Flats' general store, there is a jack-in-a-box on the shelf. Clicking on it causes Pajama Sam to pop out. *In the Future, there is a telescope viewing constellations. Sometimes constellations of Freddi Fish and Luther, Pajama Sam, SPY Fox, and William the Kid appear. *In the Future's library, the last story on the computer features Pajama Sam. *Also, in "The Hero" story, there is a shirt with Freddi Fish on it and another shirt with Pajama Sam's face. *In the Future's musuem, Putt-Putt will sometimes ask Art T. Fact about Pajama Man comic books, Fatty Bears, and a SPY Fox decoder ring. *During the credits, clicking on the world map sometimes shows SPY Fox's icon. *Also in the credits, clicking on the fish tank shows Freddi Fish. *In the credits, clicking on the lunch bag will cause Carrot, from the Pajama Sam ''series to pop up. Carrot also appears briefly during the Time Continuum song. *Another credits example is when clicking on the comic book, the last page shows a panel with Freddi Fish. ''Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell: *In the end credits, clicking on bubbles will sometimes reveal SPY Fox, Pajama Sam, Fatty Bear, Putt-Putt, and Buzzy the Knowledge Bug. Sometimes, popping them will cause SPY Fox's theme to play, Sam say "G' Night!", Fatty Bear to say "Tada!", Putt-Putt honks his horn, and Buzzy to say "I'm Buzzy the Knowledge Bug!" respectively. ''Spy Fox 2: Some Assembly Required: *In the first room of Dotty Dash the microfish's house, clicking on the lounge chair to the left will sometimes play a music clip of the Fatty Bear-based level from ''Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama. ''Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet'': *In the office of the kidney beans, clicking on the computer screen sometimes shows a clip from Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama. ''Putt-Putt Joins the Circus: *One of the frames of the Apple Valley Circus billboard shows Pajama Sam with an army of carrots. *In the area with Hank the policecar, clicking the box at the bottom of the screen shows clips of ''Pajama Sam's Lost and Found and'' Freddi Fish and Luther's Water Worries''. *After helping Marvin the Magician organize his cards, he will turn the juggling club card into various items. One of these items is a Pajama Sam plushie. *While searching for Phillipe the Flea, one of the fleas looks and sounds suspiciously like Napoleon LeRoach. ''SPY Fox 3 in "Operation Ozone": *Incorrectly building the origami rocket-powered skateboard reveal origami figures of Putt-Putt, Freddi Fish, and Pajama Sam. From Junior Arcade Games: ''Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama: *Levels 81-90 takes place in the neighborhood Fatty Bear lives in. *At levels 91-100, it shows a carnival theme. Fatty Bear, Buzzy, Freddi, and Luther plushies hang on the booth as prizes. ''Pajama Sam's Sock Works: *Some of the level sets are named after characters such as Putt-Putt, Fatty Bear, Freddi, Luther, and Buzzy. *Occasionally, other characters such as Pep (on a pogo stick) or SPY Fox will appear on the screen. ''Pajama Sam's Lost and Found: *The default highscore list contains names from other series, such as Putt-Putt, Fatty Bear, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Pep, and Buzzy. ''SPY Fox in Hold the Mustard: *At the end of the game, Fatty Bear appears on a missing poster on the bulletin. From Junior Field Trips ''Let's Explore the Airport with Buzzy the Knowledge Bug: *Putt-Putt sometimes appears on the flight poster. Destination is Wood 'n ville, location of the Humongous Entertainment company. *A red sports car has a license plate saying, "2PUTT". *The soundtrack in the waiting room are based from the soundtrack from Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise ''and ''Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon. *Freddi Fish and Luther appear on a comic. *Sometimes, the worker at the car rental describes a purple convertible that can go to the moon (Putt-Putt). *Fatty Bear appears as a drawing on the clipboard. *Putt-Putt appears as a drawing on the clipboard. *Freddi Fish appears as a drawing on the clipboard. ''Let's Explore the Farm with Buzzy the Knowledge Bug'' *Fatty Bear appears on the calendar. *Putt-Putt appears on the calendar. *Freddi Fish and Luther appear on the calendar. From Other Media ''Putt-Putt's Night Before Christmas'': *A Fatty Bear plushie is shown in the cover and the beginning of the story. *At the beginning of the story, Freddi Fish sleeps in a fishbowl on a night stand. She even wears blindfold. *On the fireplace, there is a Christmas card sent by Buzzy the Knowledge Bug.